


单身王老五会嗑CP嗑昏头吗

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, What Was I Thinking?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 一位王姓老年意识体跟他的秘书学会了嗑CP。生活会因此变得更快乐吗？
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	单身王老五会嗑CP嗑昏头吗

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：** 本文偏国人向， **OC存在感很高，不喜还请退出** 。以及提到的CP较多较混乱（因为老王嗑得很多很混乱），但实质上所有这些CP都是假的。
> 
>  **说明：** 本文中出现的各个社交平台和网站沿用了作者以前一篇文的设定，如拉特（相当于推特）和Live Log（相当于Live Journal + AO3，昵称活木头)。

一位黑发男青年正在笔电上飞速打字。

这位男青年穿着棉布衬衫，略长的头发在脑后绑了一个小揪。

他专注盯着屏幕上的文档，并未发觉一个身穿长衫布鞋、绑着马尾的男人悄悄接近了自己的座椅靠背，窥视着文档的内容。

王耀眯着眼注视屏幕。页面上的文字急速增加着，他刚溜进来时剧情还是阿尔弗雷德和伊万在上演武打片，短短五分钟内，阿尔弗雷德已经成功脱下了裤子。

这证明了王耀先前的怀疑。

“好哇！”他大喝一声，一巴掌拍在打字的男青年肩膀上，“舒岚同志，你果然在写这种少儿不宜的东西！扫黄怎么把你漏过去的！你这样对得起我的信任吗！！！”

这位五千岁意识体的秘书，被称作“舒岚同志”的男青年停止了打字，但是并没有回头。

他淡定地问：“所以这文您要不要看？”

“……要看。”

知名老年意识体王耀，在嗑CP吃粮这一领域还是一名新手。

而王耀之所以发现这片新天地，并不仅仅是因为他秘书是个同人男；究其根本，还是因为他年轻的伙伴阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，距离自己国民的生活实在太近了。

那是一个悠闲的周六早上，王耀沏好一壶铁观音摆了一桌点心，边吃早茶边看手机。

他看到阿尔弗雷德在安理会常任理事国群聊中分享了一个链接，伴以一条狂放的信息：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我他妈屁股都要笑掉了你们一定得看看这个！”

王耀缓缓咽下口中的烧麦，又夹起一只虾饺。然后他做了一件会让自己后悔不已的事。

他点开了那个链接。

最初，王耀还未意识到事情的严重性，因为屏幕上显示的页面是纯英文的——看起来像是一篇博客，题目叫A Study in Tea. 满屏的英文看得王耀眉头直皱，他本想直接放弃领会阿尔弗雷德的喜悦来源，然而退出页面前又发现，文章开头有这样一行字：

Translation in Chinese now available: 茶叶的研究

王耀顿时大喜过望，对于他这种上了年纪才学英语的老人而言，中文翻译就好比出差时在外国城市里找到的中餐厅那样令人感激涕零；于是他点进了翻译的链接——

并看到了“自己”以英国茶辱茶为由把亚瑟·柯克兰一顿爆炒直逼得英格兰哭得梨花带雨承认错误并保证再也不管下午茶叫下午“茶”的全过程，描写极尽详细，感情十分饱满，香艳与沙雕并行，融合为不可思议的口味，恰如加了半斤白糖的96度波兰生命之水，直冲读者脑门——

王耀把嘴里的虾饺喷进了茶杯里。

他一边咳嗽一边用颤抖的手返回群聊页面，只见亚瑟的怒骂弗朗西斯的赞美和阿尔弗雷德的狂笑已经刷出了九十多条新信息，其中没有伊万的贡献大概只是因为莫斯科现在是凌晨所以他已经睡下了。

王耀也发出了自己的呐喊：“这他妈是什么玩意！！！我没做过这种事！！！”

阿尔弗雷德：“不会吧？你不知道这种东西吗？很多人会以咱们为主角写虚构故事，我觉得蛮有趣的！”

王耀不知道，王耀也不理解。他冲回那篇《茶叶的研究》，气势汹汹地点上作者页面；英语用户也就算了，汉语用户竟然还配合英语用户这样侮辱自己的名誉，他王耀绝不会善罢甘休！

我是一个有道德的人。王耀想。

我是一个有礼节的人。王耀提醒自己。

王耀夹起一只烧麦，挂着只能被称为猥琐的笑容一口咬下去，点开了这个ID为“吹风”的作者的又一篇博客。

经过先前的一番阅览，王耀发觉，“吹风”除了那一篇翻译以外，发表的绝大多数内容，都是以阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基为主角。

这两位意识体在其操控下，上演了大量爱情武打片和爱情情景喜剧。

王耀一边读一边点头，深感这些文章里的阿尔弗雷德和伊万和他认识的那两名意识体可谓相当接近，如果抛去爱情因素就算说是纪实片也没什么不合理。他已经忘了自己视奸该作者主页的初衷，沉浸在“阿尔弗雷德”和“伊万”带给自己的快乐中，并在阅读一篇主题为他俩一起打蟑螂的文章时成功喷了自己一裤腿的马拉糕。

等他手忙脚乱地清理好，王耀才突然意识到，这篇文章的题材，似乎有那么一点熟悉。

他重新阅读了一遍，皱起了眉头。

文章所描写的阿尔弗雷德和伊万与蟑螂的战斗，与之前安理会五常在德克萨斯聚会吃烧烤时的不幸遭遇，简直是惊人重合。

除了删去亚瑟、弗朗西斯和王耀本人的戏份以外。

王耀陷入了沉思。

他陆续点进“吹风”的其它文章，又看到了阿尔弗雷德和伊万举着雪球对冲、阿尔弗雷德和伊万同时被亚瑟的魔法迫害、伊万嘲笑阿尔弗雷德俄语水平、阿尔弗雷德录下醉酒的伊万跳芭蕾等等熟悉的事件。

虽然和王耀的记忆有些许出入，但它们无疑都是真实发生过的。

王耀不禁感到背后一凉：这个作者到底是什么人！怎么会对意识体的秘密生活这么清楚！

他就是在这时收到自己秘书的短信的。

“王老师，下周行程安排已经发到您邮箱，请查收。”

王耀一拍桌子。

不会吧……

对意识体秘密生活一清二楚的……舍意识体秘书其谁！

而且这个作者还叫“吹风”！

但即便一切线索都具有这么强的指向性，王耀依旧不愿恶意揣测自己和其他意识体的下属。

他决定试探一番。

周一，王耀坐在办公室，接过秘书递过来的文件袋子。

“阿岚啊，”他和蔼道，“今天中午去食堂吗？”

他不是故意叫得这么亲昵，只是自己秘书全名舒岚，叫“小舒”总觉得像抬了对方辈分——王耀当然不会让自己被占这种便宜。

“去，”舒岚回答，“怎么了王老师？”

“没事，就是我早上偷溜进去看了他们的菜单，今天伙食不错啊！还是咱们吃得好，我跟你说，以前有一回伊万去美国哪个大学访问，阿尔弗雷德带他去食堂，吃了一个什么什么豆腐，结果难吃到伊万以为他是蓄意谋杀自己举着水管追他在校园里跑了三圈儿……造孽呀！豆腐做错了什么！”

当天夜里，王耀便看到“吹风”更新了一篇文章，绘声绘色地描述了阿尔弗雷德带伊万吃大学食堂结果被伊万举着水管一路追杀到爬上校园里最高的一棵树的欢乐故事。

王耀把一摞纸拍到自己秘书桌子上。

“这是不是你写的。”

为了达到这种戏剧性效果，他还特意把文章打印了出来。

舒岚看向那几张纸，眨了一下眼睛。纸上印着的，正是那篇讲述食堂是如何终结美俄爱情的文章。

“对啊，是我，”他说，“您想怎样？”

王耀被自己秘书的镇定与不要脸震惊了，他又一拍桌子：”你为什么要做这种事！”

舒岚看看他，再看看那几张纸。

“因为爽啊。”他平静地说。

王耀捂上胸口后退一步：“你要爽干什么！”

“您老不是人，但也见过人跑吧，”舒岚说，“这就是人类的天性啊。您知不知道给您做秘书有多累？我嗑嗑CP写写文解压都不行吗？”

王耀沉默了。

一方面，他在思考自己的秘书究竟是压力有多大，才会变态成这个样子。

另一方面，他发觉自己无法否认，就算是他自己，也在阅读那些美俄爱情故事时获得了极大的愉悦。

于是王耀问：“嗑CP是什么意思？”

王耀，活了五千年，见多了风云变幻。

他非常清楚，虽然人类总是在重复错误，但他们也同时具备一定的创造力，时不时能给你一点儿惊喜。

这一次，他又打开了新世界的大门。

在秘书的帮助下，王耀注册了专门关注写手画手的拉特小号，又注册了用于看文的活木头帐号，开始了他的嗑CP生涯。

从此，他周围世界的色彩、气味、声音、重力都仿佛产生了巨大的变化，他对人与人、意识体与意识体之间的关系有了全新的理解。

原来如此，斗殴，是包含着爱意的！斥责，是用来隐藏关心的！搭在肩膀上的手，比落在嘴唇上的吻更有张力！相隔甚远又如何，一个眼神也足以传情！

意识体的自愈能力，也有这么多意想不到的妙处！

王耀注视着手机上的聊天软件，曾经在他眼中吵吵闹闹乌烟瘴气的五常群聊也变得面目可亲起来：其中隐藏着多少爱恨情仇啊！弗朗西斯和亚瑟向对方扔出的诅咒和嘲讽，难道不是老夫老妻的日常情趣吗？亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的指责，难道不是伟大母爱的体现吗？而在这之上孕育出的禁忌之爱又是多么让人血脉贲张啊！阿尔弗雷德和伊万互相挑衅，又何尝不像是小孩子们摸索着如何与心爱的对象相处呢？

群聊信息一条一条刷上去，王耀解读着朋友们在文字气泡下隐藏的种种情感，不禁露出了慈爱的笑容。

初入同人圈时，王耀依照自己秘书的推荐寻找文章阅读，他来者不拒，充分展现五千年古国的包容心，豪气冲天地对舒岚表示：“只要你觉得写得好，就发给我！”

舒秘书并没有让他失望，发来的文章虽然风格和CP各异，质量却都有保障。王耀看得心满意足，又在做足了心理建设后放下大哥的架子去骚扰本田菊和林晓梅，收获了几个硬盘的同人图和视频。

再后来，他学会了独立行走，甚至勇敢冲出了活木头上的中文圈，手握谷歌翻译横冲直撞，在各类不同语言的同人文中深深体会到了世界大同的美好愿景。

他还开始反向给带自己入坑的秘书和亲友们安利。

王耀曾经在一次午休端着餐盘冲到躲在角落里抱着手机用餐的秘书跟前，神色激动地表示：“阿岚！我跟你说我昨天晚上在活木头看到一个文老震撼了！哎呀不过我不知道这个CP你喜不喜——”

“昨天晚上？”他敬业的秘书警觉道，“您不会熬夜看文了吧？今天早上批文件这么慢！”

“哎呀没有！我很养生的！总之这个CP就是亚瑟、阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯三角恋，大长篇，独立战争背景的！哦对了是英文的，虽然我用机翻看的但这个美感不减啊！说是三角恋其实一点都不小家子气，荡气回肠！细节也多，情感可丰厚了，考据貌似做得也不错！”

“行，”舒岚怀疑地看着上司的黑眼圈，“这文叫什么名字？作者是谁？”

“啊哟，”王耀夹着一块排骨陷入了思考，“拿机翻看的不记得原来的文名了！好像是什么……雨停之前？作者名字就有意思了，什么什么雪雕……”

“哦，”舒岚举起勺子舀了一勺汤，“那个啊。我看过，确实很棒——毕竟是布拉金斯基的秘书写的，俄罗斯人的文学水平嘛。”

王耀送到嘴边的排骨掉回了盘子里：“啊？谁写的？”

“布拉金斯基的秘书啊，”舒岚说，“不过他也就写过这么一篇。”

“不是，你们这些秘书还写上司同人的吗！！！”

“解压可是很重要的。您之前看到的那篇您和柯克兰的文，就是我翻译的，茶——”

“啊！！！你不要再说了！！！”

“——总之，那篇的原文就是波诺弗瓦的秘书写的。不过真论高产还得看柯克兰的秘书，他比较喜欢中俄CP，您需要他的帐号吗？”

俗话说物极必反。当一个人顺风顺水久了就该当心，厄运说不定什么时候就会从背后给你一闷棍——只是王耀没能想到，这一法则竟然在同人圈也是适用的。

但凡王耀多思考一步，他就该意识到，人类，是自由的；人类上网，是自由的；人类上网写同人，也是自由的。

可悲的是王耀没有多想这一步。他后来反思，自己到底是被惯坏了，看久了秘书和亲友推荐的高质图文，又习惯了柯克兰的秘书同人文里描绘的还算还原的“王耀”，竟就此默认其它同人作品也是一样的安全。

某个夜晚，辛苦工作一整天的舒秘书从淋浴间里走出来准备刷刷秘书群就上床睡觉，却收到了一条来自自家上司的信息。王耀向来严格遵守《标点符号用法》，哪怕发短信发拉特感叹号也绝不连用三个以上，因此，即使不看内容，这条短信里多次出现的五个相连的叹号，也足以说明这位五千岁老人激动的情绪。

“我要瞎了！！！我要瞎了！！！！！怎么会这样！老子他妈的有六块腹肌的好吧练练就要到八块了！我他妈用个鸟的美人计！！！！！啊！！！！！为什么我这种社会主义国家要去开后宫还他妈收了二百男宠！！！皇帝就罢了女皇什么鬼啊！！！为什么！为什么！！！这是封建思想！！！！！”

舒岚轻叹了一口气。他相信，在这一刻，虽然存在方式有着本质区别，他的上司与过去某一时刻的他依旧突破了心之壁，成功理解了对方的感情。

他回复：“您可以像我一样，在活木头屏蔽您的角色标签和所有与您相关的CP标签。”

然而王耀却在此时展现了他明目张胆的双标精神：“什么！你居然屏蔽自己上司的标签，为什么！你对我到底有什么不满！”

舒秘书耐心地解释：“与其说是不满，您不妨换位思考一下。如果您每天要催自己的上司交报告，时不时要跑到食堂后厨去逮他回办公室，夏天给他送冰棍，冬天给他买奶茶，周末义务劳动帮他去城里各处的住所做扫除、面临被堆在各种奇怪地方的锅碗瓢盆砸脸的危险，还需要帮他修改英文邮件甚至是英文短信里的种种拼写和语法——想必您也无法对这位上司产生任何世俗的欲望。”

王耀没有回复这条信息。他屏蔽了自己的角色标签和所有与自己相关的CP标签。

身为一名意识体——身为一名和很多意识体都有往来的意识体，王耀看各类意识体相关CP的同人时，不免会有些挑剔。

这也就意味着，虽然网络上同人文浩如烟海，他却只能取一缸饮。

“我很饿。”王耀把秘书叫到办公室，坐在桌后十指交叉，苦大仇深。

舒岚问：“是去食堂让他们给您先做一份，还是叫外卖，还是出去给您买一份？要哪个菜系？”

“我不是这意思，”王耀说，“我是说同人文。活木头上已经没有我能吃的粮了！”

“小的家里也没有余粮了，”舒岚表情十分严肃、声音十分凝重，“口味挑剔就会这样。”

“你那些秘书朋友呢，”王耀不甘心，“我觉得你们写的都挺耐看的啊！”

“最近大家都在准备下个月的会议，没有时间写文。说到这个，您的讲稿写完了吗？”

王耀倒抽一口冷气：“你，你这孩子！把人带进坑，不给人吃饭不说，竟然还逼人工作！”他换上一副伤心欲绝的表情，“来人啊，霸凌老年人啦！！”

“您——”舒秘书深深叹气，也换上一副伤心欲绝的表情，“您不好好工作，连带着下属也跟着加班，竟然还要继续剥削下属逼下属写文！来人啊，霸凌寡妇啦！！”

“你，你个小年轻怎么还泥塑自己呢！”王耀险些从椅子上出溜下去。

“您先演的，谁还不会呢，”舒秘书淡定非常，“这样如何？您把讲稿写了，我跟其他几个秘书问问有没有什么照片和传闻给您垫垫肚子。”

“哎哟，妙啊！”王耀弹回了椅子上，“真的总比编的好啊！快去快去！咱的600只圈养大熊猫都是你的坚强后盾！”

“好嘞王师傅，那您认真工作啊。”

结束了一天的工作，王耀回到家中，瘫在自己最喜欢的竹藤椅上举着手机，嘴边挂着梦一般的微笑。

一张张照片在他的手机屏幕上滑过：

伊万附身听弗朗西斯在耳边说悄悄话。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟分别在两艘船头站着对骂。

亚瑟用手帕狂擦阿尔弗雷德的脸。

阿尔弗雷德举着一只奶油派张牙舞爪准备扣到伊万脸上。

头发衣服都湿透的阿尔弗雷德和伊万苦大仇深地并排坐着。

弗朗西斯给阿尔弗雷德投喂马卡龙。

弗朗西斯躲在阿尔弗雷德背后一脸惊恐地看着端着司康逼近的亚瑟。

阿尔弗雷德同时猛拍亚瑟和伊万的后背。

亚瑟和伊万对阿尔弗雷德指指点点。

弗朗西斯歪头查看亚瑟拿着的一份文件。

王耀继续滑动着，这些照片仿佛都披上一层柔光，他的内心充满了爱与和平——

而待他翻到最后一张，王耀突然意识到，这其中阿尔弗雷德和伊万一起出镜的合影尤其多。

“这说明什么？”他问自己的秘书，“难道说美俄是真的？”

“美俄是不是真的我不知道，您应该比我清楚，”舒秘书指出，“我只知道他俩合影多是因为他俩的秘书经常合作，琼斯的秘书负责拍照，布拉金斯基的秘书负责修图。”

秘书传来的照片支撑着王耀度过了一段又累又饿的日子，但这些究竟比不上真正的粮食。

因此，当他在某个午休坐在食堂里刷新活木头页面并发现柯克兰的秘书更新了一篇文章时不禁大喜过望，在内心赞美起英国人在工作重压下也不放弃个人爱好的劳模精神——

直到他点进那篇号称为德国骨科CP的文章，并在其中看到了自己骗基尔伯特买护身符的情节。

王耀静默了。

这是一个真实事件。

但柯克兰的秘书怎么会知道？

王耀冲到了食堂角落里的自己秘书跟前，把手机怼到对方脸上：“这是怎么一回事？”

舒岚看了一眼他的手机屏幕，镇定道：“礼尚往来啊。其他秘书给我提供他们上司的照片，我总得用点儿您的料来交换吧。”

“我——”王耀将将忍住了即将出口的脏话，“你没说过这种事啊！以后不准搞这种交换！！！”

然而没有交换，也就意味着连照片和表情包都没有了。

王耀的精神饿到恍惚。他终于进行到了一个同人爱好者的高级阶段：代餐。

而且是到处代餐。

周末，他去郊区的农场散心，看一只公鸡追着母鸡跑看得傻乐。

陪同前来以免他翘班逃跑的舒秘书问：“您笑什么呢？”

“我代到了，”王耀指着那两只鸡还在乐，“你看这鸡！一说高卢不就是高卢鸡，这多像弗朗西斯和亚瑟啊！”

舒岚看看那两只鸡，又看看王耀：“那只公鸡，是预订今天晚上要炖的。”

“什么！”王耀大惊，“那不是BE了吗！太惨了！”

“那今天晚上不吃鸡了？”

“不不，那还是要吃的。”

当天晚上，王耀面对着餐桌上的公鸡煲双手合十，真诚道：“亚瑟，不要伤心。维希法国没了，还有自由法国呢！”

等周末结束回到办公室，王耀面对着电脑又开始傻乐。

进来送文件的舒秘书敲敲他的办公桌：“王师傅，别发呆了。”

“哎呀我就是代一会儿餐嘛，”王耀招手，“来来来你看。这个电脑上的输入法，明明写的是English，旁边图标却是个美国旗！这说明什么？他俩一定有染！”

“您差不多得了，别代了，”舒岚叹气，“会议就在下周，工作为重啊！而且也别总给我发那些猫图狗图了，您忙我也跟着忙，没时间写的。”

“可是我饿啊！”王耀抱着头哀叫。

“您可以出钱约稿啊。”

“不行，那也太亏了！”

“那您就饿着吧，”舒岚把手里的文件摞到桌子上，“这些五点之前要看完签字。”

王耀突然抬起头，幽幽看着他。

王耀说：“你们这些秘书还互相交换素材和照片。”

王耀说：“你之前说阿尔弗雷德和伊万的那么多合影，照片是阿尔弗雷德的秘书拍的，但修图是伊万的秘书干的？”

王耀说：“多么伟大的美俄合作！”

王耀拍着手喜笑颜开：“噫！好！我代到了！”

“……别用真人代CP行吗王师傅？这些文件五点之前要看完签字，您千万别忘了。”

王耀终究还是熬出头了。

他坐在国际会议的会场里，周围全是自己嗑的CP正主。

王耀观察着整个会场。

他看到亚瑟和弗朗西斯比邻而坐，仿佛看到他们周围飘荡着红色的玫瑰花瓣。

他看到阿尔弗雷德和伊万隔着两个座位斗嘴，仿佛看到蘑菇云在他们身后升起，电光闪烁，爱恨交织。

阿尔弗雷德前倾过去似乎要抓住伊万的围巾！

这是何等的张力啊！王耀倒吸一口冷气。

“行了，消停点！”亚瑟冲到了阿尔弗雷德身边拉住他的胳膊，“你看王耀都被你吓到了！”

王耀这才意识到自己刚才吸气的声音有点明显：“没有！我就是，锻炼一下肺活量！”

然而他的辩解被无视了，阿尔弗雷德甩开了亚瑟的手：“你别把我当小孩子行不行！我知道自己在干什么！”

“恐怕不行，”伊万微笑，“亚瑟就是喜欢给你当妈嘛。”

王耀在心里急得跺脚，那么多美俄文里英格兰都以反派面貌出现说到底还不是因为伊万没和亚瑟搞好关系！“万尼亚你能不能少说两句！”他冲伊万喊，“婆媳关系不是这么处的！”

伊万愣住了，亚瑟愣住了，阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

弗朗西斯吹了一声口哨。口哨之后，会场鸦雀无声。

王耀捂住了嘴。

糟了。

“您不能再嗑了！”会场外，秘书舒岚两手握着王耀的一只手，恰似一个痛彻心扉的老母亲握着不孝儿的手声泪俱下地控诉，“您已经分不清虚拟和现实了！”

“刚才是我说话没过脑子，但你也不能这样限制我的个人爱好吧！”王耀睁大了眼，“这难道不算精神虐待老年人吗！而且你自己嗑CP嗑那么开心，怎么双标得跟个美国人一样！”

“我嗑CP难道影响工作了吗？”精神虐待老年人的秘书说，“事事顺着老人才是不孝！总之以后我不会再给您照片和内部资料！我还要去和IT部门谈谈，让他们接下来一个月只准您的设备浏览新闻网站！禁上活木头！”

王耀缓缓闭上了眼睛。

他仿佛看到一幅漆黑的铁幕在自己充满玫瑰向日葵矢车菊的精神花园中徐徐降下。

王耀在京城有座四合院。

这四合院有个酒窖。

开完那场国际会议的王耀，下了飞机，做完报告，直奔这座酒窖。

他尝试了，用手机和电脑都尝试了。

他真的上不去活木头了。

王耀扒出一坛酒。

他委屈，他难过。

嗑CP害人啊！可是停不下来啊！

看来只能以毒攻毒，借酒消愁！

中国意识体王耀的官方拉特帐号发送了几条不同寻常的动态。

“哎呀我跟你们讲，上了年纪之后才越发觉得小乐子重要。活着太不容易了，也就看看小年轻谈谈恋爱解解压这样子。”

“没想到吧！有人不谈恋爱也很快乐！我看别人谈恋爱还不用花钱！”

“嗑CP，就应该叫云恋爱！看到好的，不用看坏的！哦也可以看坏的，看坏的还能幸灾乐祸一下！爽啦！”

“嗨呀我就爱看别的意识体谈恋爱，我天天围观他们谈恋爱的！看着真让人着急啊！你，你，你，还有你，你们什么时候请大家吃喜酒啊！”

不仅如此，他还在别人的拉特动态下留奇怪的评论。

一位头像是梅花的拉特用户发布了这样一条动态：

“这个月买周边花的钱似乎有点多……为了接下来要出的个人志要克制一下了……”

该拉特用户是意识体同人圈一位小有名气的画手，发布这样的动态可以说再平常不过。

然而王耀就是在这条动态下发了评论：“要多少钱，我给你！”

林晓梅看到自己的小号通知栏里出现了王耀的官方号时，感到心跳停了一秒。

她精心保护的小号……！

而看到评论内容时，林晓梅深呼吸了几次，甚至想把王耀跟自己求同人图的聊天记录截屏发出去。

但她终究还是克制住了自己。

她礼貌地回复王耀：“敬谢不敏。”

四合院酒窖的存货已经被消灭大半。

坐在酒窖地上的王耀在回复栏里输入“不要客气给你们花钱我高兴”并点击发送时，手机屏幕上弹出一条通知。

“您的帐号已被临时冻结。”

王耀当然不知道，是察觉了灾难的自家工作人员紧急联系拉特客服，临时冻结了他的帐号。

所以他非常生气，一脚把一只酒坛子踹了出去：“什么破平台！”

他都没来得及问林晓梅需要多少钱！

为什么林晓梅回了个“敬谢不敏”？难道因为他平日生活抠门，她就认为他还是个穷鬼吗！

不！他王耀已经富起来了！

王耀点开Venmo，直接给林晓梅转了一千六百六十六块钱。

他放下手机，感到志得意满。

他王耀是有钱的！

花钱真高兴！简直让他想起了以前到处撒钱的光辉历史！

王耀又拿起手机，给亚瑟·柯克兰转了两百块。

他在信息栏里写：“你去报个厨艺班吧，天天让弗朗西斯做饭哪行呢！日子要两个人一起过呀！”

他没看亚瑟的回复，又给自己秘书转了五百块：“给我写篇同人文出来！饿死了！”

不对！

王耀突然意识到，比起同人写手，找CP正主不是更好吗！

同人再怎么说也比不过官方啊！

于是他给阿尔弗雷德也打了五百块：“给你五百块，去把伊万推了吧！”

五常意识体的群聊沸腾了。

亚瑟：王耀你什么意思？你对我的厨艺有什么不满！又没逼着你吃！

亚瑟：而且什么过日子啊！！到底是什么让你认为我和青蛙会一起过日子？！

弗朗西斯：但凡味觉正常的人都会对你的厨艺不满，这是对食材的怜悯和珍惜，和你是不是逼他们吃你做的饭没有关系

弗朗西斯：等等，什么过日子？？

伊万：今天耀好像特别激动。被盗号了？

伊万：不会是喝醉了吧。要多少酒才能灌醉他啊。

阿尔弗雷德：王耀怎么回事？！！你当我是鸭子吗！！

阿尔弗雷德：我想睡谁会自己去睡！我不想睡的人你给我钱我也不会睡的！！！

弗朗西斯：他干什么了？他给你钱了？！

亚瑟：这问题恐怕有些严重

他们激烈谈论着王耀的行为动机，从盗号说到外星人再临说到和弟弟妹妹打赌赌输，一百多条信息后，一直沉默的王耀，终于露面了。

王耀：对不起各位，真的对不起，我是王耀的秘书，他现在正在发酒疯，还请原谅老年人有些时候会犯糊涂吧……

王耀醒过来的时候，发现自己瘫在一把红木椅子上。

他的第一反应是伸个懒腰，然而却发现手臂动弹不得。

他低头一看，发现自己的胳膊和腿都被绑在了椅子上。

他四下张望，只见自己身处四合院的客厅里，而在一旁的沙发上，他的秘书和衣而卧地睡着。

王耀深吸一口气：“来人啊！秘书造反啦！刺王杀驾啦！！！”

他刚喊出一个字舒岚睁了眼就从沙发上蹦了起来，一看王耀还绑在椅子上又放松了：“别喊了王师傅。不这么干您昨天就该把钱和尊严全扔光了。”

“啊？”

“您昨天发酒疯啊，”舒岚走上前给他松绑，“在拉特上大放厥词，还去林小姐的小号底下说要给她钱，然后您就上Venmo给林小姐、柯克兰、琼斯和我都打了钱，我赶过来看您您还举着个酒坛子要上房，一会儿下了房顶又说要把我捉了煲汤……我这也是无奈之举。”

王耀沉默着。虽然已经被松了绑，他还是坐在椅子上一动不动。

良久，他终于开口：“所以，那些钱，你们收了吗？”

“放心，都给您退回来了。”

“那就好！”王耀顿时长舒一口气。

“您就不能反省一下？您昨天干的事符合您的年龄吗？您是五千岁还是五岁啊？”

“我这是饿疯了啊，”王耀可怜兮兮地望着自己秘书，“还不是因为你们不让我嗑CP吗！我要是有粮——要是有粮，哪至于去打扰正主啊！哪至于借酒消愁啊！”

舒岚扶了一会儿额头。

“行吧。我回家就写，您别再发疯了！”

“好哇，好孩子！”王耀拍着椅子扶手，“今年春节给你包个大红包！”


End file.
